Clammy Nights
by Sipia wizdom
Summary: The best darn cross over story ever!
1. Love love love Sipia's Best!

*Clammy Nights* Chapter 1: Sipia and the moon kingdom  
  
Tenchi looked threw the green bushes to see Sasami playing with Ryoohki. Her smile grew as Ryoohki gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Tenchi smiled too. All morning he had to sit and listen to Ryoko and Ayeka fight. But now he could sit and watch his true love play outside happily without a worry in the world. And that made Tenchi happy, just watching.  
  
Sipia rode her bicycle from school. Her friends Lita, Serena, Rei, and Rinni were all going to be buisy today so it was just her and her favorite pet Luna.  
  
Luna:"Where are you going Sipia?"  
  
Sipia: "I'm going to ride into the forest Luna don't be afraid."  
  
Luna: "I don't think that's such a good idea Sipia."  
  
Sipia: "Oh be quiet Luna! I ahhhh!!!!!!'"  
  
The bike hit a big rock on the path and Sipia and Luna and the bike went tumbling down the hill and landed right outside of the Masaki house.  
  
Tenchi looked in the direction of the loud thump and ouchie!!!  
  
Sipia stood her long flowy silver hair cascaded down from her pony tail and ended in a giant tangled mess at the bottom.  
  
Tenchi: "Wow who are you?" 'you beautiful creature'  
  
Sipia: "I'm well Sipia. Who are you?"  
  
Tenchi: " Tenchi"  
  
Sipia: "Hi Tenchi where am I?"  
  
Tenchi: " Okayama, Japan.uhh.yeah"  
  
Sipia: " Ok .wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live in Tokyo how did I get here????"  
  
Luna: " It must haqve been dark moon magic! Sipia you better watch out!"  
  
Sipia: "shush Luna!!!!"  
  
Tenchi: "Dark Moon magic???" 'talking cat? Why should I be more interested in d.m.m. when there's a talking cat?'  
  
Sipia: " Oh. Luna you brat!!!! Dark Moon Magic is well why don't I just start from the top. My real name is Sailor Universe. Or sailor Sipia. I'm the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. My sister is Sailor Moon. Together we fight the Dark Moon. They sent me here on perpose. I think they might be somewhere around here."  
  
Tenchi: "Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sipia: "~sigh~ Oh yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Luna: " ~sigh~ What a bunch of looneys!"  
  
Sasami: Oh no Tenchi what's wrong? I herd you scream!"  
  
To be continued............ 


	2. Moony Vegeta this is actually chapty3!

Chapter 3: Moony Vegeta Sipia: " What'd you ssay Ryoko?" 'Uhhh hidden..ener...gy..like..never...before..' Luna: ' Oh you are right Sailor Sipia I sense the dark moon power!' Serena: ' NEGAVERSE YOU DUMBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sipia: 'Right Negaverse right gotcha' Ryoko: " Why are you all standing around here just staring at each other? You are sweating too. Are you guys constipated?" Sasami: " No Ryoko it looks like they are talking telepathical" Ryoko: " 3 way telepapathy? Wow I should try it!" Sipia: " You are so smart Sasami" Tenchi: ' Yeah and hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt too' Luna: " What was that Tenchi?" Tenchi: Oh Nothing" Boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lita/Rinni/Mina/Serena/Sipia/Dareien/Tenchi/Ryoko/Sasami/Rei : Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sipia: " That was a little funky..you guyahhhhhhs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Vegeta: " Hehe heh I found you at last Negaverse scum" Sipia: " Talk about major hottie here, this guy can certainly blow me away!! Tee hee" Ryoko: " You? But I thought the link with me and the circus of nightmares was cut off from outsiders!" Vegeta: "HeH well I proved you wrong!" Sipia: " Wahh???? What now? Do you mind repeating yourselves if possible?" Luna: " I knew it! That Ryoko is a part of the Negaverse" Serena: " Yay you got it totally right!" Vegeta: " You there who are yu........?" 'Hottchi mama!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That girl is soooooo hottttttttttt!" Sipia: " My name is Sipia defender of the Moony universe." Vegeta: '" I am Vegeta you can call me Veggie chan for short! Tee hee"  
Sipia: " Tee hee" Tenchi: "What's going on here?" Ryoko" I don't know..I thought I was the bad guy!!!!!!!!!! Now where's the fighting seen?" Sasami: "Oh it's coming. because I am.........Sailor.....Tsunami/Sasami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka: 'Go you awesomely wounderful sister of mine!' Tenchi: " Yes Sasami transform!!!" Sasami : TRANSFORM. VWOOM VWOOM VWOOM! ( nakedness, nakedness, nakedness) TEnchi: " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAABBEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vegeta: "Oh my goodness !!!!!!!!!" Sipia: " I am in Love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Dareian: " Hottttcha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But baby I thought you liked me!!!!!!!!" Sipia: Hugs Darien: "Oh you were soooooooooo yesterday's crush today I have my eye on that hottttttttie" Darien: " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (disappointment last 3 more minutes") ' I will stop at nothing to fight for my love for......Sailor Sipia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Artemis: " What was that?" Vegeta: 'I will make her mine! I must it is the way of the salines!!' Tenchi: rubbs crotchwhile Sasami makes a 5 minute transformation. Ryoko: " Dam* that is so sexy right now" Ayeka: " Sasami hurry up!!!!!!!" Sasami: " Okay sis....Take this dark moon sith!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BBBBBAAAAABBBBBBBAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Tenchi: " Oh no Ryoko is dead.Yeay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you Sasami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM(blow up, blow up blow up) Sipia: "Maddness!"  
Vegeta: "Oh how I love Sailor Sipia!" Darien: " Not if I can hep it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" To be continued................soon maybe tee hee! 


	3. Sipia &Vegeta go on a dateTEE HEE!

CHAPTER 4: Sipia and Vegeta go on date Tee hee! Tenchi: " I do really truly love you Sasami" 'doobie doobie doob do do do do dooobie' Sasami: " Oh Tenchi is that why you have a lump in your pants?"  
Tenchi: " That's right Sasami. It's just for you" Sasami: " For me oh goodie!!!I love you too Tenchi" Tenchi: 'Gods she is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo hoottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't take it much longer!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta: You there Darein I will crush you! Darien: No Donot crush me!" Vegeta: "I will" Darien: " No I will Crush you!!!!!!!" Vegta: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crush crush crushVegeta Crush crush crush Darien Sipia: "No wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like you both but I should date Vegeta because he's new and because he's hott and because I reaaaaaaaalllllyyyy like him and because I like you too Darien but I like Vegeta more because he's hudgely hott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like a hudgely hottttttttttttttttttttttt hottttttttttttttttttt guy warrior and because he's a new comer and because he destroyed Ryoko of the negaverse" Vegeta: " Hah" Darien: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is so sucky right now Sipia because you are sooooooooooooooooooo hottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" Luna: " Actually didn't Sasasami destroy Ryoko of the negaverse then her own sister of Jurai Ayeka?" Sasami: " Well yeah I did"  
Tenchi: rub rub rub [pic] Sipia: "Well that works for me" Luna:" okay" ~Date~ Sipia: " I like shrimp" Vegeta: " I like you" Sipia: " Okay" Vegeta: " You know you're sooooooooooooooooooo hooootttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt?!" Sipia: "Oh of course I do every one tells me"  
Vegeta: " Oaky than you are"  
Sipia: "Ohyou"  
Luna: " Oh Sipia" Sipia: " Oh no what are you doing here?" Luna: "Making sure you don't get into trouble"  
Sipia: " Crapadoodle doo!" Vegeta: "I wil crush you" Luna: " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GO BOOM Vegeta: " You are hottttt lets go" Sipia: "Tee hee" Vegeta: "Tee hee times 2" Luna: " Owwwwwwwwwwwwei!! [pic] Sasami: " Oh Tenchi you keep rubbing yourself tonight"  
Tenchi: " Tee hee Sasami"  
Sasami: "Hee hee hee" Tenchi: "Tee hee" Ryooki: "Meo Tenchi: rub rub rub " Ahhhhhhh that's gooooooooooooooooooooooood" [pic] SASAMI : " can I touch?" Tenchi: Yes tee hee"  
Sasami: "Okay" Rub rub rub Tenchi: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sasami chan Sasami: "Ohhhhhhh yes Tenchi chan" Vegeta: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I love love love you Sipia Sipia: Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Veggie chan!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee" To be continued...........Tee hee Next time: Sasami and Tenchi take thir love to new hights. So does Sipia and Darien 


	4. Midnight's amor

Chapter: 5 Midnight's amor Later that night with Sasami and Tenchi Tenchi: *Groan* Oh Sasami chan I can not wait any longer for you. I love you so much do you think.....do you think..." Sasami: " Yes my love?" Tenchi: " Do you think just for tonight we could... we could extend our love to new hights?" Sasami: "Well I don't know Tenchi" *** Vegeta: "Oh Sipia I love you so much it's beyond any ordinary words" Sipia: "Tee hee Vegeta" Vegeta: "Didn't I tell you that you could call me Veggie-chan?" Sipia: " Why yes you did but I always forget tee hee" Vegeta: "Tee hee" Sipia: "Tee hee" Vegeta: "Tee hee........oh Sipia I've dreamt of being like this, like in a dream....." Sipia: "Oh yes me as well" Vegeta leans ina nd kisses Sipia on the lips ***[pic] Tenchi: "I wont make you Sasami chan" Sasami: "I want to.....I'm sure of it tee hee" Tenchi moves in to kiss her but she backs away Tenchi: Sasami: "Please wait for me. I promise not to make you wiat for long" Tenchi: " i trust you my love. I will wait" Sasami: "Thank you" Tsunami: 'Trust me Tenchi. Follow your heart and love me. Love me forever. Hold me in your heart for all eternity. And if you do as I say I will be able to love you forever.' Tenchi: 'I have you in my heart Sasami' Sasami turns into Tsunami in a peacock robe and nothing under. Tenchi sliped his hands inside while he kissed her. Tenchi: 'And when I do as you say you will be able to love me forever..............forever................forever,forever,forever - *** Sipia: "Ahhhhh what a wounderful feeling this all is. Vegeta: "I love this but I ear I must be leaving now, but I will retur to fill sweet cups with my lover's sweet embarce and keep you close in love. Goodnight" HE leaves Sipia: "Goodby sweet prince of all salines Darien jumps out from a bush Sipia: "What are you doing here? Darien" Dareien: " I am here to see you who else? I need to know how you feel about me" Sipia: Tee hee you are sillly Darien I love you its just now I wanted to experiment and VEgeta and I did just that its just everything went so right and now I'm in love with him. " Darien: "Good enough for me" Darien kissed her hard on her lips Sipia: "Oh wai-mmmnn............. half an hour later ..............oh OH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Yessssssssssss just mnnnm mnn yesss yea- ahhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooo.....a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa godddddddddddddd yessssssssss Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mnnmm ohhhhhhhhhhhh uhng uhng ughn yeaasssss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Darie------- innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Darien: " Ughnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Sipia" **** Tenchi lie in Sasami's arms Sasami: "I love you" Tsunami: 'That Tenchi he is odd but he sure has a great body!' Tenchi looks at the naked naked naked Sasami and loves it. He then grabs her and starts doing the humpity bump again. Sasami: Oh noooo this is wron--aaaaaa--I didn't transform ye---------------- -ohhhhhh yes Tenchi f*ck me yes oh ohhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh gosh yes.............aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ughn ugfhn ughn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yess Tenchi: Ughn breath breaht breath god I want you And so the humpity bumping lasted all night!!!!!!!! Continued in the next chapter tee hee tee hee i am so cutisy evil! [pic] 


	5. Negaverse, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooo!

Chapter 6: NEGAVERSE OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Vegeta knocked on Sipia's door and Darein answered it. Vegeta: What the Bloody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? You bang master!!!!!!!!!!!11 What in bloody are you doing with my sweet sweet Sipia?!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: "Well Vegeta or as Sipia calls you Veggie Chan, I was taking our love to new hights so to speak even though we've already done just that a couple times before" Vegeta: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo that's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nott treue!!!!!!!!! i LOVE HER YOU BIDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: "How pathetic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaa" Sipia comes out in only a bath robe: "Gentle men what's going on I love you both---oh my ughn.....wha....t....isss...that........pow....er????UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" World goes dark :Ahahahahaha Did you really think you could get rid of me? Ryoko the infamous space pirate? Fools!!!!!!!!!!" The three look desperatley for where the voice is coming from. Ryoko pops from nowhere and grabs Sipia nad dissapears!!!!!!! : Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! [pic]evil evil evil evil Vegeta: where, where'd she go???? (he smashes the ground and screams) SIPIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dARIEN: "NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: Oh no!!" Luna:: "Cripes!!!!!!! We better do something!!!!!!" *** Sasami: Oh no Tenchi I think something bad happened to Sipia...Tenchi?? Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" *** [pic]: Tenchi I will protect you!" *** [pic]Sasami: I need your help everybody sipia and tenchi are gone" ** [pic]Ryoko: EVI EVIL EVIL **** Tenchi: Sipia is that you?" Sipia; "Ohhhhhhh my head hurtssssssss Tenchi?" Tenchi: Where are we?" Sipia: "The negaverse!"" DON DON DON Ayeka: "Ahohohohohahahahahohohoho well miss ryoko what should we do with our prisoners?" RyokO:"Use the whips of evil evil evil shame" AyekA: Right away Both: ahahahaaaaahahahahahahahahooohhahahaohooh evil evil evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued.........................................tee hee I am so samrt and cutsie and wounderful okay I will!!!!!!! Meanwhile with Serena: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes yes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god!!!!!!!!!!!! Rei lick me good!!!!!!!!!!! Ohhh ohhhhh mmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Rei: We're only playing Crash Bandakoot Serena what's gotten into you? Serena: Whoops! 


	6. Chapy 7 yay everybodys an winner!

Chapter 7: Sipia nad Tenchi do the bad Vegeta: Oh now I am sad my SIPIA is gone. ahhhahahahahah(crying) Darien: Yeah and it's all your fault!!!!! Thanks alot VEGGIE-CHAN Vegeta: Hey Only my Sipia princess can call me that!!! So hmph! Darien: Okay whatever.So just how are we going to save her? Vegeta: Well i KNOW i will fly to the negaverse and bring her back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEE HEE TEE HEE THIS IS THE MOST BESTEST PLAN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEE HEE I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO genious genious genios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHhahHAHhaHAHhaahahahahahahah hahahahahahahahahhahahaahaha ahahahahahahaaa Darien: WELL why didn't I think of that. Oh wait I did! Nobody knows where the Negaverse is dummy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Okay whatever I'm going to find her now by looser!!!!!!!!! fly fly fly *** Sipia: Oh no now we are we are fi, finished!!!!!!!! How horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Hey I'm hungary. Who wants a double double? Ayeka: Oh I do!!!! I do!!!!!! Can I have a shake too... and some frys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Ryoko: 'pigglutton' Sure why don't you come with! Ayeka : Sure leave leave leave Sipia: What was that??? Tenchi: Um I don't know but....hey Sipia you're pretty hott right now in this life or death situation Sipia: Oh tee hee. I am. It's a little stuffy in here isn't it? Tenchi: OPh YoU dout!!!!!! I meant sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy Sipia: I meant that tooooo tee hee! Tenchi: WEll seeing's how we just going to die anyways lets do the nasty! Sipia: Oh Tenchi tee hee....I don't know I mean I have Veggie and Draien......but if i'm to die anyways.....Okay just this once though.. Tenchi: Yes. Tenchi starts the humpity bump yet again. His longth grows and he gets on top of SIPIA humpity bump humpity bump humpity bump..... Sipia: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooo yessssssssss Ohhhhhh goshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tee hee tee hee don't stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goshhhhhhhhhhhhh make it ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhohhhhhh Tenchi: Groan groan groan. UUUUUUUaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh mmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn aaaaaaaaa groan grosan . Spasm spasm spasm Sipia: oooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeahhhh okay I'm done whoooo yeahhhh Veggie never did that before!!!! Tenchi: And Sasami either Sipia: Oh well lets go again Tenchi: Okay humpity bump humpity bump humpity bumb ***** Vegeta: I will find you my love beyohnd loves. Ohhhh I wish you were here beside me. TO BE CONTINUED................................................................... ..................... Serena: Doo doo doo dod odo sing sing sing! open door and catches Artemis humping Luna Luna: Ohhhhh artemis you sure know how to do the humpity bump!!!!!!!!!!! ooo Artemis: I've had practice!!!! Serena: OOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeee Luna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!\ Tee hee! 


	7. And so the party goes on

Hi hi hi!!!!!!!! Chapty 8: And So The Party Goes On Sakura was watching all that was going on, she immediatley snuck in the realm of the Negaverse to find the legendary SIPIA WIZDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura: WoW Good thing I'm Card Captor Sakura!!!!!!!! I sence a cloud card nearby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------------- SIPIA: Oh weelllll geee I'm uh sorry that I- Tenchi: I- please forgive me Sasami chan, I couldn't control my MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNLYYYYYY hormones. If you could believ me I wouyld greatly appriciate it. Sasami: Oh Tenchi how could you?????? WAHHHHHHHHrun run run. Hate hate hate Tenchi: NOoooooooOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOooooOoOoOoOoO ---------------------------------- Bulma: GOd yessss finish me you big black haired freaky humpybumpy!!!!!!!!!!! O mmmyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Such big balls you have!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks oh god you complete me! Trunks: I kn ow I'mway better than stupid Veggeta althougfh I have to addmitt that he is kinda hottTTTTTTTTTTTTT in Spandexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Bulma: WHAT???? OH GOD EYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS Talk dirty just like thatttttaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaoooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhoohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooahhhahhhhh oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh sweeyt KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks::: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAMI OHHHHHH oooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaa eeeeeee mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmannnnn this is good booooootae!!!!!!!!!!!! Krillin: Hey I brought some popcorn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee Goku: Me too!!! Bulma: Oh what the humpinbump come join in you guys!!!!!111 Captain Ginnnyu: Camn I have some extreme booty too? Bulma: Oh of course!!!!!!!!!! SAnd so this humpity bumping train chugged on threw the night!!!!!!! Wooooooo woooooo --------------------------------- SakurA: aRE you Sipia? Sipia: Yes SAkura: YAESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS UI LOOOOVE YOU!!!! Sipia: Oh okay Sakura: No I mean I swing that way~ Sipia: Oh Jesus, dear lord why do I attract so many freaky lesbos and man whores????!!!!!!!! Tenchi: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Oh I mean Tee hee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you Tenchi, but only for today Skura: Can you do me a favor. Something I've always wanted? Sipia: My pleasure ----------------- Later Skaura: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh goooodddddddddddddd lllick me lick me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sweet home alabama!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooooooooo I ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sipia; You know how sick this is? Putting your own self in a situation like this? It sickens me!!!!!!!! Self God Sipia: Oh shut up and lick some poooosy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You little skank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Yes master Tenchi: Oh I am getting horny (does sipia from behind) Sipia: Oh I didn't see that coming To be continued........... 


	8. Hooooooooooooooooooo boy

Chapter99999999999999999999999999999  
  
CHAPTER 9: HOOOO BOY!! Sipia: Finally all that humpitybumpity crap is behind me!!!!!!! I can go on!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura: I've come here Sipia to join up with you and we shall be the WTZDOM SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Sipia: I'm quite sorry but I work alone. As Sailor Sipia and Queen Victory of the entire Universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody stops fighting and humpitybumping and looks at her. Sipia: My only mission in life is to stop the negaverse!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: S,s,Sipia???!!!!!!!!!! Darien: This is a war that cannot be fought alone Sipia! Ryoko:Hmmph you brat!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka: Oooo you!!!!!!! I hate you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Sailor scouts: Now we are here!!!!!!!!! Prepare yourselves for battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The real war starts now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No more games!!!!!!!! Sipia: I'm ready Ryoko: You actually think you have a a chance? Sipia: I have to do it, I am SAILOR SIPIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 TO BE CONT.............................INUED   
  
Next chapter: The real battle starts and things get real bad for Sipia and the scouts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will they be able to pull through this? 


	9. Many Nights

Chapt.10: Many Nights....OH GOSH WHAT NEXT??? Sipia: Okay The Fate of The Universe rests in Our hands right Sasasmi?.......Sasasmi? Tenchi: Ah about that hee hee uh.....well the thing is....hmm...she's gone, I was kind of humpitybumping you and now she's gone. Vegeta: Ohhh that's wounderful!!!!!!! The idiot chaces away our only hope for survival!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Humpity bumping??? Hmmm great!!!!!!!!! We're finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura: Hey what about me??? Sipia: Me and Saasami are the only one who can defeat this evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I hate you Tenchi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Darien: nOw you've gone and messed things up big time Tenchi: Ohhh nooooooo I love Sasami!!!!!!!!!!!!111 I didn't mean for this to happen!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: Relax it wasn't you or Sipia's fault it's this place, it's the negaverse controlling you!!!!!!! tENCHI:Right!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Oh there you go blamming every thing on us. Hey look it's the negaverses fault Tenchi and Sipia were horny and decided to humpbump!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenchi: Hey it works for me Sipia: Me too.( blush blush blush) Ayeka: Oh for heavens sake I give up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just go and get out of here!!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to eat my double double before it gets cold. double double: cold cold cold Ayeka: Ohhhhhhhhhhh noooohohohohoooooho Tenchi: Geee sorry Ayeka, I guess I'll be leaving now Ryoko: Hey!!!!!!!11 What about the serious fighting stuff???  
  
Self sipia: Oh paleaz!!!!!! That was so chapter 9 this is chapter 10 Ryoko: Oh fooyey Vegeta: Well in that case Sipia can we please do the humpity bump???? Please??? Sipi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Do you know what I've been through????!!!!!!!!!!!! I've done Darien, Tenchi, and Sakura all i one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least wait one more godddd damned chapter until we start that again! Vegeta: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh but but Tenchi: Tee hee Vegeta : beat beat beat Tenchi: Oweeeeeiiiii my kawaiii nose is broken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Oh fuccccccccccccccccccccccccc*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: Hey no one asked you!!!!! Darien: WEll that was the best darn chapter of my life, as an crazy otaku raised character from a toonami series Sailor Moon who was once in love with Serena and impregnated her with our future child Rinni but then was rewritten to fall in mad humpity bumping love with Sipia Wizdom who also has to fight for her undying love from the disgruntled saline from the Freeza saga Vegeta who later dies at the hands of Freeza and never comes back while all this is going on we have to fight a war against the new negaverse scum Ryoko and Ayeka who were never bad guys in the first place but because they suck they get to be bad guys who are stick in the head then Tenchi and Sasami are over there making mad stallion humpitybump and making babies with Tsunami and then Tenchi doing the HB with Sipia my one and only true love who has to fight for the universe as Queen Victory and issss soooooooooooo sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy and having mad hourse/stallion love affairs with the humpity bumpity going on and hornnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiness levels rising and mad stallion humpity bumping and double doubles getting cold cold cold and Bulma doing the mad ape sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I mean humpity bump wiyth her boyfriend Trunks and Krillin walking in and seeing it and then joing with his best buddie Goku who had swweeet nipples and tight abbsWhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooo I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this and then the things to come.......................... Ryoko: Would somebody shut that freakidy deek up?? Sipia: Come on Darien it will be okay Darien: I'mm frightened sIPia: So am I, so am I..............after you sum it all up like that Vegeta: So do you think they'll ever be more humpity bumbipng? (wow he's so hott, he never looked like this in the freeza saga) Sipia: Oh yes I know so............. Bulma: OOOOOOH Goooooooooooooooooodddddddd Goku you have swwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet nip[ples and tight abbs!!!!!!!! Yessssssssssssss and Krillin that longhtth makes up for your lack of nose and or nose hairs.................ohhhhhhhhhh god yes rile me you salines!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmnphhhhhh nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnppppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggoooo odododododododdodod GESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOHOHOHOHOH MMMN GO THAT ,MAKES ME SO SUPERDY DUPER HORNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO DO ME TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRUNKSSSSSSSSS!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA kRILLIN: oHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH gOKU: Kammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmehhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaammmmmaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa super orgasm super orgasm super orgasm Trunks: IO have the most aweso mely hudge dick here and oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Piccolo:Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnyou are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo right Trunks Bulma: Huh what are you doing here???? Oh WELL 4 IS ALWAYS BETTER THAAN 3 OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOD MMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNPHHHHHHHH Gohan: Wow this is so amazingly goood Everyone stopps and looks at him Gohan: What??? Can't I join your orgy? Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinni: But you can join mine!!!!!!!!!!!! Rie: Oh gosh mmnnn this feelllllllllllllllllllllllllll awesomley fantastic you sweathog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 Rinni: Oh yes Gohan: Okay ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TO BE CONTOINUED ......................................................MAYEBEY TOMORROW Luna: Oh i LOve you artemis 


	10. Sipia'sbestfriendandVegetashumpitybump

CHAPTY 11:SIPIA'S BEST FRIEND and Vegeta's awesome humpity bump scene   
  
And so they all went home. Sipia marveled at herself. It was already the 11th chapty and she knew she had already been through so much with Vegeta and Darien and the rest of the Sipia Wizdom group. She loved them all so much, but there was someone she was missing. Her absolute bestest friend ever.Sailor Saturn!!!!!!!!! (Teehee go read MR. mANGA mAN'S story. He's a good writer and he's my e- mail friend so I decided to add him in the st4roy). Why wasn't there ever enough pumplenickins when you needed them?   
  
Sipia: Oh my gosh!!!!! Free icecream at the icecreamer shop?!!!!!! Woooooowoowowowowowowowow' DING DONG!!!! Sipia: Hello? Vegeta: Hello my sweet Sipia Sipia: Wowowowowowowow hi Veggie Vegeta: blush blush blush Sipia: Hey I'm going to go get some free icecream Veggeta: No Sipia you mustn't let me do something...a favor Sipia: Oh...why....veggie chan........yes a favor...but what? Vegeta kisses Sipia on her lipps and moves her into the door way while grinding his humpy bumpy pelvis into her. Sipia: (sad) Oh god Vegeta, how can I say no to you when you are so.....ughn! MmMMMmn V,veggie please. (startrs to cry) Vegeta lets go of her: What's wrong my Sipia queen? Sipia: I........can't because I....I I'll just creat a war over you and Darien and I don't want to hurt either one of yoiou! Vegeta: You're hurting me by not letting me have you. You let that Tuxedo Mask do his joint to ya why is it so hard to except my privledge? Sipia: I did let him and I only............ Veggie we can't I....must choose who I can love!!!!!! Darien(peeking in on SIPIA from outside): Oh my heart weeps a thousand tears for you my love but I can see I'm hurting you by making you choose, please I must let Vegeta have his wish and I will unselfishly end mine here AND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!From the moment I met you swwet princess you were the glinting sparkle in my eye and now you are the soul of my heart. shinning so brightly for every one to gaze silently at. You'r unbroken heart must stay awhile and not be smashed into a thousand tiny shards. Have your Vegeta and live today and stay tomorrow for on the clock o' 12 I will be nothing more than a ghost. A memory of our sweet tender love. Our pure plotonic love. I mustn't soil your swweet ness. Goodbye SIPIA I will treasure the blessings you have bestoded upon me.....................................For love and freedom to love........... Sipia: Ohhhhh(crying) Veggie I I I am ashamed that I.....................did you hear something out side? Vegeta: Maybe it's a burglar? Sipia looks outside and finds Darien's mask Sipia: Nooooooooo...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vegeta: Fine I willl leave you can have your sweet prince of the good moon but hear this I love you and I will always---- Sipia kisses Vegeta Vegeta: Huh? Sipia: Love be today. With you love be always. Come into my bedroom where we will make sweet love for all times. Vegeta:......Oh Sipia you've chosen Sipia: Yes I have Vegeta: I love you .....................   
  
CAUTIONMOST ADORIBLE/SEXXYYYYYYYYYYYYY HUMPITY BUMPIN' SCENE: ENJOY LOTS! Vegeta lys Sipia down upon the rug and rips away her clothing and his own Vegeta: Tee hee let's go at it Sipia pushes Vegeta on the flooor and starts the humpity bumping on top style Vegeta: OHHHHH GGOOD...............KAMI THIS IS WOUNDERFUL AND A HALF PINT!!! Mnnn Sipia: Ungn ughn ughn gooooooOoooooOooooOOd Vegeta: You have a tight bootea Sipia: Tee hee I know you saline prince!!!! Vegeta: Ugggggggggggggggggggg do that!!!!!! mmmmnmnmnmnmphhhh Sipia: Your balls are so big!!!!!!!! Veggie chan!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Tee hee I know S ipia: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh goshhhhhh ah hah this is some great ride Veggie you should try it!! Veggie fliips her over and plunges into her humpity bumpiyty spots Veggi: I think I will...oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwhere soooooooooooooooo ahhh ahhh right uhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhhh uh h hhhhhhhhhhhhh Sipia: Faster you saline faSTWER OF GODDDDDDDDDDDDSH VQegeta: Oh you like this.................... Sipia: OhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMPH Y'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Vegeta: Okay ahahahahahahahahahaha heh heh I'm going to have a little fun!!!!!!! Sipia: TORTURE!!!!!!!!! AHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHH OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oh god bang me into the wall!!!!! Vegeta picks her up still grinding him into her and placed her on the wall. He then thrusted hard into her again and again Vegeta: I'm doing you on the wall...hee hee this is fun!!!!!!!! Woooo look what I'm doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh harder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ooooohhhhhhhh harder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh this is it I'm going to explode!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegetea: Than explode my darling humph ughn uh uhhhhhhhhh Sipia:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD EXPLOD EXPLODE EXPLODE Vegta: SPERMING SPERMING SPERMING Sipia: Tee hee that was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
At the market Sipia: Lets see I got super sized condims, viagra pills just in case and oh the birth control patch. I like that. Darien: So Like I was all ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh goooooddddddddddd Serena and she was all Yes YOU DO ME TUX MAN!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHH GOD than my dicky was like exploding everywhere even on Luna!!!!! Mangaman: Wow awesomeest dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: She has the biggest knockers around here but she is so stick in the head it's funny...you should do her too!!!!!! Mangaman: Like yeah bootea!!!!! Darien: Yeah maJOR!!!!! Sipia: Excuse me//?/???? wHAat DID YOU SAY DARIEN??????????????????? Darien: Hey Sip, whaz up? Sipia: Your 'dickey' apparently Darien: Ohhhh man I don't have an erection here at the sore do I???? God chub kill!!!!!!!! I meean really who gets horny at the store???  
  
Sipia: You do Darein: Ohhh man I soiled myself!!!!!!!! Mangaman:................................................................... ............................................................................ ... Sipia: Uhhhhhh I made that up you know Darien looks in his pants: Nooo I wasn't I have to get to the bathroom quickly Sipia: Uh Darien did you hump bump Serena? Darien: I sure did.allllthrough the night if you know what I 'm talking about Sipia: Uhhhng how dare you!!!!! Darien: Hey you hump bumped Vegeta didn't yoiu?? So we're even!!!!!! Sipia: Yeah well...........how'd youknow? Darein: Tenchi told me that there was a huge imprint of your back side in the wall whe n he visited you this mornig sipia:Oh well yeah Veggie didn't relize how hard he was doing me...tee hee Darien: I did Serena on the wall in the closet come to think of it Mangaman: Wow Sipia's one hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tammale!!!!!!!!! Go d I wanna do her in the store! SERENA: Dareien!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Sweetie!!!!!! Darien: Huh? What is it Serena?  
  
Serena: I'm pregnated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: faints Darien: Whoops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! To be continued: Next time on Clamy Nighhts Sipia gets real mad at Darien but what's this????Tenchi and Sasami are back to getther//?? aND HEY LOOK ITS THE NEGAVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oh and THERES GOING TO BE A REAL SURPRIZE INSTORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Pickin'thebone&lover'sblossomed

Chapter 12: Pickin' the bone and lover's blossomed Hey lets just say I had a change of heart and on my next chapty you will have to promise to update before I send it to you okay. Okay! Tee hee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey this is your lucky day this is the chapter where you get more than 3 mesily lines!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whooooo hoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay lets git it on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Last time on Clammy Nights: Darien and Serena learn that she is pregnant whil pssed off Sipia is trying to hold back her anger and not throw a sledge hammer at the one she loves....uhg ack!!!!!!! Sipia throws the sledge hammer at Narrator SIPIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Narrarator: Owe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay well instead she threw it to the one who brought her into the world....my head hurts!!!!!!!!!! badly!! Sipia: Oh get over it baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Way to go Sipia love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You smack that biddy upside the head!!!!!!!! Sipia: You are sooooooooooooooooooooo next Veggie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Okay I'll be quiet  
  
Sipia: Good keep it that way!!!!!!! Like how couldgyou do this to me Darien I thought you like loved me. Darien: Look Sipia I do sooooooooooooooo much but last night,,,last night I woke up from this dream and saw my dream with out you. I saw you and Vegeta in blinding love. So much that you forgot about me so I decided to leave you to your new lover and I,,, I would go on my own path. I did do Serena but only for last night Sipia: Oh my god!!!!!! So it was you sneeking arou--------- oh noooooooo I'm soooooo ughn you big lugg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I I I oooooooooooo I don't just love------------- Darien: Leave me be!!! Flash Back~~~~~~~~ Darien: WEll that was the best darn chapter of my life, as an crazy otaku raised character from a toonami series Sailor Moon who was once in love with Serena and impregnated her with our future child Rinni but then was rewritten to fall in mad humpity bumping love with Sipia Wizdom who also has to fight for her undying love from the disgruntled saline from the Freeza saga Vegeta who later dies at the hands of Freeza and never comes back while all this is going on we have to fight a war against the new negaverse scum Ryoko and Ayeka who were never bad guys in the first place but because they suck they get to be bad guys who are stick in the head then Tenchi and Sasami are over there making mad stallion humpitybump and making babies with Tsunami and then Tenchi doing the HB with Sipia my one and only true love who has to fight for the universe as Queen Victory and issss soooooooooooo sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy and having mad hourse/stallion love affairs with the humpity bumpity going on and hornnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiness levels rising and mad stallion humpity bumping and double doubles getting cold cold cold and Bulma doing the mad ape sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I mean humpity bump wiyth her boyfriend Trunks and Krillin walking in and seeing it and then joing with his best buddie Goku who had swweeet nipples and tight abbsWhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooo I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this and then the things to come.......................... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (The red red red parts are the important parts by the way!) Sipia: (remembers, remembers, remembers) Oh god nooooooo (cry cry cry) Da Da Darien!!!!!!!! I don't need this right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't loose you like this (falls on knees) Serena: Just kidding you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia and Darien look at Serena with twitchy eyes: Y,y you wha?????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sweat drop sweat drop sweat drop) Sweat drops: I'm getting tired of doing this lets quit and get some doughnuts Serena: Uh Oh I'm outta here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Managaman: Wooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that Sipia is hot hot hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna do her Darien: Go right ahead she's all yours Vegeta: What the hecko just happened here? Mangaman: Well Veggie chan with the tight tight tight buttocks, I would say Sipia just dissed Darien and serena just fooled them both into think she was pegnaunt Its all very simple you see Then we have the Tenchi who was a friggin cheatin bastard and did every girl he saw when he was Horrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniyyyyyyyiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii nessssssssssssssssssss there was Tsunami, Sasami, Sipia, Ayeka behind the scenes, Sipia again, Sakura last night and now he's after more I think he has this cheatin thing in the bag the we have the negaverse giving up a perfectly good figght just so they could eat their friggin double doubles wich got cold anywho and the Darien is a friggin biggot and did it with sipia and that tree out in the front and now serena and the irony is she probably did get pregnaunt but nobody will find that out until next week when she starts getting the pregnaunt symptoms and then darien will be in it for good it'll trun out to be riini who isn't supposed to be born till years later but since this is a stupid fanfic than miss SIPIA WIZDOM probably didn't think about that crapaddappa doo and then we have those freak orgys with Trunks, Bulma, Goku, Krillin and Freeza.....wait hes going to join oh and piccolo is there and then that child porn star GOhan who is absolutley the hottest but I'm only saying this because Sipia is going to do something extremley horribley bad to me if I don't even though shes not paying me and Gohan is doing it with the Sailor scout sluts and rinni the other porn star and now that I said all those bad things now sipia's really going to ride my ass about this aww crappy in my panntys.......did I just say that outloud? Oh darnit Siipia: Oh I herd all those horribly bad things you said so now I have to do something so horribly extremly bad to you!!!!!!!!!!1 Mangaman: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I 'm scared! please miss Queen SSipia have mercy Sipia: Should I????/Nahhhhh tee hee Mangaman: Tee hee Darein: mAN i just wanted that freaking kid to shut the f up man I really like that dress you're wearing Sipia Sipia: Wow you do???? Vegeta: No he s jsut a stupid suck up!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: and I'm kind of horny and I want to do Sipia on the floor right now and go ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhh mmnmnmnmnm yeah that'd be the bestesty thing in the wole humpity bumpin world. Vegeta: That reminds me there hasn't been any humpity bumpiy in this chapty yet what's the hold up Sipia: Well we are kind of just standing around here pickin the around the bone at the store. I don't think many people do it in the store. It's too oblvious but if someone's that confidant I wont screw with there ego Person doing the HB in the next isle: Hey thats right you better not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Okay lets just go guys all this is freakin me out Mangaman: Tee hee I'm going to go too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasami: Ohhhh Tenchi why did you do this horribleness to me?? Tenchi: I'm sorry it was the negaverse controling me Sas wont you forgive me? Sasami: Oh uv course Tenchi tee hee Ryoko: Teeeeee hee tsts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tsts!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh be quiet Ryochan!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 We must ubduct Vegeta and Darien now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko no I have a better plan!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll make those good moon scums come running to our feet ahahahahahahaha hahahahahahhahaha  
  
Mangaman: You abducted ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You loser stick in the brains!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God how can you be so Stupid????? I'm just here because there was tight casting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Nobody cares if I die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Look I'm not gonna kill you I'm going to mess you up!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahaha ahahahahahahaha cough cough cough Mangaman: Oh great I getta be raped by a phsycotic Negaverse space pirate what a way to go...Can I at least have a last call? Ryoko :Oh what the hey, have a nice day! Mangaman calls his sister Rei: Sis hey this really is tight casting, anyway I'm being raped in the negaverse could you send some one up? thanks click! Ryoko: naked naked naked Mangamna: I guess this wont be so bad she is kinda hot hot hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka: What about me?   
  
Mangaman: Oh no I don't have to be done by you too do I? Ryoko: No She's going to microwave her double double Double double: going bad going bad going bad Ayeka: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have to go buy another one, Ryoko let me have the keys to the escalade Ryoko : fine just leave!!!!!!!!!!!11 Okay Mangaboy strip for me!!!!!!!!!!!! Manga: Yes Ma'm!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strip strip strip Manga: OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo I'm so horrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiisssnessssssssssssssss Ryoko: tee hee!   
  
Bulma: OoOoOoOoOoOO.................pICCOLO? I didn't see you down there!!!!!!!!! tee hee Piccolo: actually I've been down there for 3 chaptys and you never noticed Bulma: That was you????! I thought it was somebodys pen...whoops I mean then who is it? Freeza: Hey Bulm Bulma: Oh it's you tee hee!!!!!!!! Goku:I NEED A BISECTIMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oH HHHHHHHHHHHH GOD bulma you are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hoottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt I hope that you dump that freaky deek Trunks to come do it with me@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean to stay with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------~_----------------------- ----------------------------------------- Ryoko: AHahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm god you managble freak do me harder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manga: Tee hee mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn gggggggggggggggggggggah   
  
Vegeta: Ohhhhhhh Sipia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: Yes do me do me you biddy Sipia!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: With this new agreenment I think you'll be breaking the bed!!!!!!!!!!!11111 Oh what the hey!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO ME YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111AHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
mANGAMAN: Oh man my girl friend Sailor Pluto is going to kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
S.Pluto: Where is Manga? Super dooper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!To be continued HEy guess what we're getting pretty close to the ultra cool ending. This truely is the best story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Power to the Clammy Nights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whhhooooooooooooo hoooooooooooooo anyways next time on CN Goku gets to get a bigger more awesome part. So does MangaMan what tight casting!!!!!!!!!!11 ah well have a nice day!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Sipia senshisailor Victory is unleashed

Subject: CHAPTER 1333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333(13) TEE HEE!  
  
Sipia's most wounderfuly bestest chapty eVer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia Wizdom is proud to present:  
  
CHAPTER 13: SIPIA SENSHI - SAILOR VICTORY IS UNLEASHED   
  
This time on Clammy Nights, Mangaman gets a little surprise from his girlfriend Sailor Pluto. Goku joins the good moon team and even Vegeta gets to kick some major buttom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sipia: Darien, Vegeta we have to stop this fighting, we're almost matured adults...well in this story anways. I think that we should all get along. Darein, Vegeta I've decided that I love you both and so you will both have to share me. That is until one of you wins my heart for truity but that probably wont happen soon so.....................let the games begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: I find this very unfare Sipia darling because we all know who is going to win, me. So Darien has absolutley no chance at beating me!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Darien: Absolutley NOT! Hey Sipia, why don't you tell Mr. receding hair line to back off because he knows just as well as I do that I am the one to win your heart in it's truity!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahaha Vegeta & Darein: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee Sipia: Oh please you two!!! Settle down I already told you to- Vegeta: Oh why don't you just stay out of this you little 'Princess'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: Yeah this is between Veggie and I only so stay out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buh Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia storms out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Man what is her problem? Darien: I don't know get out the cards!!!!! Vegeta: Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenchi: Hey guys what's hanggin'? Vegeta & Darien both look down their pants Veggie: Nothing that should be said out in public Darien: Well actually.... Is it not supposed to stand up straight on it's own??? Oops Veggie: Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Put that thing away before you poke Tenchi's eye out!!!!!!!!!! Darien: Oh, sorry guys Tenchi: Actually I ment what are you guys doin'? Darien & Veggeta: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tee hee Tenchi: Hey I just went to In & Out Burger and I got some double doubles and some frys want ta eat lunch with me? Vegeta: DOUBLE DOUBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: You said it Veggie chan!!!!!!! Tenchi: Alll right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: Hye I smell food and it's comming from down there!!!!!!!! (flys to Tenchi, Vegeta, and Darien) Goku: Hey what are you guys eating? Tenchi: Double doubles Goku: Don't mind if I join in do you? Vegeta: No of course not Goku Darien: Are you a saline too? Goku: Yep in the flesh Vegeta: Tee hee, he has tight nipples Darien: Actually I noticed that myself. Tenchi: Me too Goku: Oh tee hee go ahead you can feel them Tenchi: Okay!!!!!!!!! Darien: Oh yes!!!!!!! They are so smooth and nippily Vegeta; Oh you said such a mouth ful Darien, mmmmmnnn it reminds me of Sipia's nipples Tenchi: No hers are more rough to the touch Vegeta and dARIEN LOOK AT Tenchi: beat beat beat Goku: Speakin' of mouthfuls I'm starved!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Yes so am I |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Ryoko: eatin eatin eatin (double doubles) So how was it Manga Mangaman: I want outta here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't like it Ryoko!!!!!!!!!!! You're bad at humpin bumping. Pluto's the very bestest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka: Damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!! My double double tastes like Tenchi's crap Ryoko: Tee hee that's because it is! Ayeka: huh? Ryoko: That's right I switched your double double with Tenchi's crap and ate the double double for my self see all gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayeka:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WASH WASH WASH Manga: Can I go home noew? Ryoko: What ever Mnaga: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *****************************************************~ Bulma: Hye where did Goku go? Piccolo: He was hungary, so am I Krillin: I'm otta here this party is starting to suck! I mean it started out great with al the orgy crap but now it's just plain wrong Trunks: Yeah I mean I'm so handsoem and hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt that I'm going to go pick up sopme chick.................hey Sailor Uranus is lookig hoooooooooooooooooooooooooootttttttttttttt tonight Uranus: Why thank you Trunks I'll be happy to date you Trunks: OH YEAH MAJOR HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIE Uranus: I was thinkin the same thing you saline!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krillin: Wait a sec....is Trunks a saline? Piccolo: I don't actually think so Trunks: Hey shut up I'm gettin a lady here and I might score BIG!!!!!!!!!!! Bulma: WHAT????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey what about me????????????? Piccolc: hmmph wha about you? Rinni: Hi Mr. Piccolo would you like to join my orgy? Piccolo: Well I can never turn down such a little cuttie so ok Rinni: Yes!!!!!!!!!! GOhan: Yeah Mr. Piccolo!!!!!!!!!!! Piccolo: On scond though I'll soooooooooooooooooooooo pass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinni: dARN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan get outta here!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan: AWE DARN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Manga man: Honey I'm home!!!! Pluto: Oh I've been looking all------------where in the hell have you been???????????????!!!!!!!!!!! Manga man: Being raped by a phsyco evil chic Pluto: Okay fair enough. I have a surprize for you!!!!!!!!! Mnaga mna: Me too I wanted to ask you..........................................would you Pluto : I'm preg Mangaman: Marry me? Pluto: -naunt Pluto & Mangaman: WHAT???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pluto: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mangaman: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 They kiss Pluto: Oh darling I'm finally getting married!!!!!!!!! Manga man: I'm finally planning a suicide jump Pluto: Huh? Manga: Oh nothing, lets just do the humpity bump Pluto: oh yes Manga starts the humptity bump with her ~~~~~~~~~~ Pluto: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- DING DONG! Manga: Oh oly craps!!!! who is it? Rei: iT's me brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've come to rescue you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tear down the door only to find Manga going away at Pluto) Mnagag: .................................um..................... Pluto: ..........................................hee hee?................................ Rei: What the hell???????????? I thought you needed rescueing?????? Manga: ....................................um......................... Pluto: ...........................................hee hee?.................. Rei: DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNIIIIIIIITTTTTTT Manga:..........................................um......................... Pluto: ................................................hee hee?.................. Vash: Hye it's me I'm here with you Rei my dear and..................................... Manga: ...........................................................um............... ...............hi? Pluto...................................................................tee hee?....................................no? Vash: ........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO THIS UN KIND GENTLEMEN IS TRYING TO FORCE HIMSELF UPON THIS HELPLES LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLD ON PRETTY LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pluto........no that's quite all right!!!!! Rei: Oh Jesus!!!!!!!!!! fOR the love of god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manga you could have worned me!!!!!!!!!! Mnaga: You didn't give me time!!!!!!!!! Rei pulls vash out the door and the go away Pluto: I'm beginning to see why the inner scouts are weaker than the outter scouts. It's beacuase they are soooooooooooooooo dumb!!!!!!!! Sailor Moon: I resent that!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Amen to that Pluto!!!!!!!!!!! Sailor Moon: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Sorry but I'm one uh them Vegetaa; I have something to say Sipia!!!!!!!!! Sipia; Vegggie!!!!!!!!11 Veggie: I love you!!!!!!!! mArry me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sIPia: huh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Ahhahahahahahahahsa did we come at a bad time????????? Ayeka kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manga: oh shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttake mushrooms! Ayeka: kill kill kill Manga Pluto Bulma Piccolo Rinni Veggie Darien Gohan Tenci krillin Freeza Uranus Mars Venus JUpitor Saturn Neptune Vash Trunks: die die die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yOU kIlIEd Them PrePare To Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Vegeta noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' SIPIA BECOMES SAILOR VICTORY Next time on Clammy NIghts!: Sipia will she win over her foes? And what's going to happen to everyone now that their dead????????? find out next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do do do do do do do dooooo doo doo doo dooooodooooodoooodoo do Dragon Ball Z Love Loves- Sipia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Wizdom!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapty 14

Manga Pluto Bulma Piccolo Rinni Veggie Darien Gohan Tenci krillin Freeza Uranus Mars Venus JUpitor Saturn Neptune Vash Trunks: die die die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yOU kIlIEd Them PrePare To Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Vegeta noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' SIPIA BECOMES SAILOR VICTORY Chapter 14!!!! Sipia's outburst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sipia: Oh goddddd oh goddddddddd. Veggie!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tears rolled down Sipia's face as she mourned of her deceased love. Sipia falls to her knees whispering incoherent nothings to all those dead.  
  
Ryoko: Ahhahahahahahaha heart break, gets em every time. But why llittle sipia are you mourning over only him when you have a whole nother one  
  
Sipia: Because..I loved him  
  
Sakura: I'm here love!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipia: Not now!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien? Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Sakura: Uh oh Sipia's freakin'  
  
Sipia: Ahh hhaah haaaaa  
  
Ayeka: Huh?  
  
Sipia: eye twitch eye twitch eye twitch  
  
Sakura: Ummmmmmmmmmmm woah sips don't go physcotic on me!!!  
  
Ryoko: Whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey!!!!!!!!! Ayeka I didn't tell you to kill Manga.. I could've used him as my slave!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Ayeka: It's all about you isn't it????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well not today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think it's about time you stop ordering me around and get off your high hourse andnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn get me a double double  
  
Ryoko: What? Okay yeahhhhhhhh whatever!!!!!!!! Ayeka you just ate  
  
Ayeka: STOP JUDGING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: .........  
  
Sipia: You killed them, all. Even......vash, what did he do to you?  
  
Ryoko: I donno he was just in the script. Tight casting you know  
  
Sipia: Oh yeah huh?  
  
Sakura: Hey lets all stop the fighting and you know go buy some dairey queen  
  
Ryoko: Okay good with me  
  
Sipia: Yeah, have you noticed how hot it is lately?  
  
Ayeka: Oh yeah really hot  
  
Sipia: I think it's a heat wave  
  
Saura: Well you know this is Japan  
  
Darien; Yeah summer gets pretty hot here in Okayyama  
  
Sipia: Darien you're supposed to be dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Oh no we're taking a break, he can be dead later  
  
Vegeta: How about me?  
  
Manga: Of course you are awesomeness man!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Rrrrrrrrrreally?  
  
Manga: Uhhhhhhhhh huh.. Hey Sipia do I get to do someone? Sipia: Yeah sure why not...how about.....pluto?  
  
Manga: Nope I already did her and she's supposed to be my girlfriend...tight casting  
  
Sipia: How about.........Ryo-  
  
Manga: Let's not go there  
  
Sipia: Tight casting.right uhhhhhhh well who do you wanna do?  
  
Manga: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sipia: sigh, if you must but I've already done Tenchi, Vegeta, Darien, Sakura, some other people..... Go ahead  
  
Manga does the humpity bump with Sipia for a whole 10 minues or 17 screen shots later  
  
Sipia: Well that was a little different  
  
Sakura: Guys come on we have to go back to work  
  
Veggie: Hey sips you are really sexy as Sailor Victory  
  
Sipia: Ahhhhhhhhw gthanks horney veggie  
  
Goku: I have tight nipples  
  
Sipia: Can I touch them?  
  
Ryoiko: Me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Oh sure guys go right ahead  
  
Sipia: Oh wow (tight tight tight)  
  
Goku: I know Sakura: They remind me of Sipia's nipples  
  
Darien: No her's are more rough to the touch  
  
Sipia: No I think she right here leyt me check. Sipia feels her boobies  
  
Darien: Well Sipia; Nope you're right  
  
Darien: Al right!!!!!!! Now cough up the dough!!!111  
  
Manga: Yeah yeah that's 100 yen right?  
  
Darien: Ohhhhhhhhhh yeas  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
